Collinwood (1841 PT)
.]] :This article is about Collinwood in 1841 Parallel Time. For other instances, see Collinwood and Collinwood (1970 PT) Collinwood was the primary home of the Collins family in the year 1841 in the mysterious world of Parallel Time. It was located on Widows' Hill in the Collinsport, Maine that existed in this alternate time-band. Physically, this Collinwood appeared to be nearly identical to its counterpart in the mainstream time-line, although it was much older, having existed at least as early as the year 1680. The west wing of Collinwood in this time-band held the entrance to a secret basement room that was used for business purposes in the 17th century. The east wing of this Collinwood was, as of 1841, also open and in full use. Because of a curse, Collinwood had a haunted locked room, the bedroom of Brutus Collins, in the west wing into which members of the Collins family, chosen in a lottery, were forced to spend a night during every generation. All those who went into the room for the night were found either dead or insane the following morning until Bramwell Collins and Catherine Harridge Collins , forced to spend the night in the room together, defeated the curse. Flora Collins, mistress of the house, gave control of the family business to Bramwell after the end of the curse, and Bramwell and Catherine, then married, lived at Collinwood together (1245). Like the estates depicted in other bands of time, this Collinwood property contained the original family home, the Old House. Residents - 19th Century *Catherine Collins - moved to Collinwood after her marriage to Morgan. *Flora Collins - wife of Justin *Gabriel Collins (D: 1841) - youngest son of Justin and Flora *Julia Collins - sister of Justin *Justin Collins (D: 1841) - head of the Family in 1841 *Melanie Collins - adopted daughter of Justin and Flora *Morgan Collins (D: 1841) - eldest son of Justin and Flora *Quentin Collins - second son of Justin and Flora *Kendrick Young - moved to Collinwood after his marriage to Melanie. *Bramwell Collins - took up residence in 1841 *Stella Young (D: 1841) - Flora's private secretary Residents - 17th Century *Brutus Collins - head of the family in 1680 *Constance Collins (D: 1680) - sister of Brutus *Amanda Collins (D: 1680) - wife of Brutus Ghosts Like the other versions of Collinwood, the house that stood in 1841 Parallel Time was also haunted. There were several spirits that appeared to or possessed the living members of the family. They included: *Amanda Collins *Brutus Collins *James Forsythe *Sarah Forsythe Notes *This Collinwood was the second to be seen in Parallel Time. Collinwood was shown in the 1970 Parallel Time story arc as well, with a significantly different history than its mainstream counterpart. Although it is never explicitly stated that the two versions Collinwood seen in Parallel Time are one and the same, there is no on screen evidence to suggest that they aren't. The biggest similarity seemingly linking the two is the fact that Barnabas Collins never became a vampire and died a human in both of the Parallel Time periods. Category:Parallel Time Category:Locations Category:1841 PT Locations Category:Collinwood